Some of benzoheterocyclic compounds being used as the active ingredients in the vasopressin antagonists and oxytocin antagonists which are represented by the general formula (1) containing novel compounds.
Some benzohetrocyclic compounds having chemical structural formulae similar to those of benzoheterocyclic compounds according to the present invention are disclosed in EP-A-0382185 A2 (Publication Date: Aug. 15, 1990); WO 91/05549 (Publication Date: May 2, 1991) and EP-A-0470514A1 (Publication Date: Feb. 12, 1992). Furthermore, EP-A-0514667A1 (Publication Date: Nov. 25, 1992) discloses benzoheterocyclic compounds, and is known as the junior patent application of the present invention.
The substituents bonded at 1-position in the benzoheterocyclic compounds disclosed in these prior art references are substantially different from the substituents bonded at 1-position in the benzoheterocyclic compounds according to the present invention.